the sickness
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when a veela gets a cold made for there species and what if that veela was married and was Fleur.


Harry was working for the Auror office and they came across a case with the worse set of wards on to the property there ward breaker couldn't do the job. Harry slipped back to his boss " I know a Bill Weasley he works with the goblins maybe he could help."

His boss nodded " get him and come back while we found other ones more the merrier."

Harry vanished with a pop and landed in behind shell cottage he walked towards the house. He laughed as Molly keep hounding them to have a kid she wanted Grand children but had none yet. She keep hounding to get married Ginny soon and get a move on with those kids.

Harry walked in seeing as they told him he was always invited during the day and knock at night. He caught Fleur running around " Fleur what's the rush.

He saw her pale when she saw him then he was hit by her allure she usually had it under control. " Harry please go its not safe to be here."

Harry pulled out his hand " why not and where is Bill."

The allure was getting stronger she walked up and tried pushing him to the door " Harry I have the veela cold."

Harry froze he knew what the cold was it affected the veela full blood or half blooded. It worked like this it made the veela Horny and her veela allure work well above what it was compatible. It also made her very fertile but also made her tired because the number organisms she would have. It also shut down her magic until the cold passed it made them vulnerable same saw it as the veela was in heat.

As he neared the door the thoughts of Ginny where gone he wanted Fleur and he didn't care of the consequences. He turned towards Fleur she saw his look and they both gave in and kissed each other. They headed back towards the master bedroom ripping off clothes as they went.

Hours later Bill came home and walked in he though Fleur would have left for France by now. So when he noises of passion coming from the bedroom he ran to and walked in on Harry Fleur going at it. He ran to the Floo's and called Fleur's mother when she answered he explained what was going on.

She flooed over immediately and ran to the bedroom but stopped just outside the doorway. Bill joined her and then his anger over filled when he saw them bite each other. That was the equal vent of joining together as mates for life and voided all marriages and betrothal contracts.

Bill stormed away and flooed to the burrow pissed he ran into Ginny who still lived until her wedding that wouldn't happen. Ginny was surprised to see him " Bill what are you doing here."

Bill let his sister have it " Your two timing boyfriend is having sex with my wife. They just bite each other and now I am single and you wont be getting married. All because your boyfriend had to come to my house and my wife had to get that dam veela cold this morning."

Ginny was angry but it wasn't at Harry she knew no man could resist a veela with a cold. She smacked her brother " it's your dam fault you could have warded the home so no man could enter it. But I am sure you where pissed that she chased you out of the house that your Weasley anger got the best of you."

Bill was shocked his sister was mad at him not her boyfriend " why are you mad at me not him he is cheating on you."

She growled " he came over to see if you where at home for his job they called to see what happened to him. If you built those wards he wouldn't have been able to get in the house and fall under the allure you dolt."

Bill wasn't getting any sympathy but when his mom entered he thought he would get it then. But she just shock her head " Ginny lets go see if miss Dealcour needs anything."

They vanished and appeared at the house and walked and see Mrs. Dealcour sitting in the Parlor. " I figured you would be by. I don't know when Fleur will be over this cold I am also sorry she stole your boyfriend."

Ginny shock her head " No I am more pissed at her ex-husband for not warding against this."

She nodded her head " Fleur was on her way to the veela community until she was to heal. I guess Harry got here before she could leave."

So they waited for 3 hours until Harry and Fleur appeared robed and headed to the kitchen. They joined them and grabbed cold sandwiches they ate in silence finally Harry broke the silence. " I am sorry Ginny I wasn't strong enough."

She got up and hugged him " its fine Harry I know you loved me and I know no man could resist this either"

He hugged her back and then separated and went back to eating when they finished. Harry eyes glazed over and he picked up Fleur and headed back to the bedroom Molly looked confused. " They will only come out to eat the cold can last up to a week so they mate until then. They break for sleep and to eat and bathe but more and likely have sex in there."

Author notes - this a very rough story idea and as you can see only has Bill Weasley bashing in it.


End file.
